Wings Made of Blades
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: A image of someone came to his head, a girl to be more specific. She looked to be about little above his age, maybe two or three years, blue hair, she was smiling, and even though it was just a thought in his head he couldn't help but to smile back.


_**Wings made of Blades**_

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: So yeah I just wanted to write this story because I really liked the couple idea, I mean if you read what I read you would become inspired too. This something that I decided to do as a means to fill the time between some of my other stories, so hope you all enjoy. Please Read and Review.**

_** Wings made of Blades**_

His mind was just following the event's and actions of a young boy about his age. From what he could understand from his position, this lone warrior was doing his job in keeping the world's in balence. He chuckled at what he was seeing.

"**So he's doing my job huh."** He asked to no one in particular. From where he was wondering no one could hear him anyway, he was just drifting in this boy's thought's slowly, but surely, losing his own in the process. He could hardly remember what brought him here in the first place, he started to think.

He could remember a boy that looked like the one who's eye's he looking through right now, but this boy had black hair and bright yellow eyes. He was doing something that shouldn't have been happening... and then his mind went to blank, he couldn't remember more after that.

But then a image of someone came to his head, a girl to be more specific. She looked to be about little above his age, maybe two or three years, blue hair, she was smiling, and even though it was just a thought in his head he couldn't help but to smile back. Knowing all to well where he was at, she wouldn't recieve the response. He started to recede back to what he was doing just looking at the world's through this boy's eyes, something he hated doing.

-W-M-O-B-

Depression was all she could feel nowaday's, the constant feeling of failure reminding her of what she's done in the past, all she could do was move forward and continue her walk in finding a exit, the constant darkness around reminding her that she was alone in her journey.

Her mind kept drifting, while her body kept on moving. She was stuck in this endless abyss of darkness for so long she's hardly remember's the outside world's. She tried to think of the world from here where she is now, all the while her body kept moving on ahead, deeper into darkness unknown, it was like it was on auto pilot.

Her mind tried to bring back those memories of before...no luck, she had given up hope on trying to remember."Why do I even bother, I can't even see my own body anymore, why do I even try to keep moving on! There's nothing out here but darkness, darkness, and more DARKNESS!" She screamed, she was giving up hope on living now, her spirit was slowly succuming to the darkness around her. She wanted to end herself now, it seemed to be the only way out of here it seems. Tears started drip along her face, her body had stopped moving now, she was in full control of her body, something that she hasn't been able to so in a long time. she summoned her keyblade. she looked at it closely deciding on what to do with it. she nodded her head on a decision.

She raised the weapon, turned it so it was facing her, raised it up some more all the way to her neck, tears still apparent on her face, she had pulled her weapon a little away to give it some momentum so she could make it as painless as she could for herself. With one mighty push towards her neck. She was ready to die now. She was going to end all of her suffering in this hellhole of darkness.

"AQUA!"she heard someone call. That action was enough to stop her in her tracks. The blade just barely touched her neck's skin with it's metallic edge. She turned her head to see where her name was being called from. her head turning whichever-way, looking, more of a searching.

No one was there to see in this never ending darkness she was placed in, was her mind playing tricks on her? She couldn't tell anymore. This wouldn't be the first time this has happened to her.

"Aqua." she heard, her name was beinf called again, this time she didn't look around for the voice. She wanted 'it' to find her, was she desperate for a decent outside contact, yes, these things she thought over. Her mind still running a full cycle in her head, she was on auto-pilot once again.

"Aqua!"

The disembodied voice was closer this time, she looked up to see where it was coming from this time, she didn't like to get her hope's up, at least considering the circumstance's she was in. Failure in the god forsaken land was almost certain, but... this time it felt different to her. Like it was going to happen for sure this time.

In the distance under the thick mist of black around her. she was beginning to see a glimpse of a silver light with a tinge of green to it. It looked inviting, like it was calling her, more of trying to embrace her. She sat up on her two leg's and began to walk to the warmth of the rays flowing onto her skin.

The light was more blinding the nearer she was getting. Her mind was racing a mile a second here, some many thoughts and memories were running through her head at the moment, the images of past events playing on and on like a broken movie player. She kept seeing a young man with blonde hair appear alot in those images running through, her body switched to auto-pilot once again.

Now she was completely surrounded by light, the images stopped flashing in front of her very eyes, all settled and moved into place once again, were they belong. She walked around for a little wondering were she was, she didn't see a road in front of her, it was like and empty void of sorts. Her body stopped moving on impulse, she didn't know why. She started to hear footsteps coming closer in the distance.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Well yeah the first chapter to my first AquaXVentus story hope you all like it. PLEASE READ AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


End file.
